Too Late
by Vampire Toy
Summary: Sasuke tries to talk to his old teammates after joining Orochimaru but finds that trying to reach them is going to be a little harder than it used to be and that he’s not the only one who’s changed.
1. Too Late

Too Late

By: Vampire Toy

PG

Disclaimer: No me own

Summary: Sasuke tries to talk to his old teammates after joining Orochimaru but finds that trying to reach them is going to be a little harder than it used to be and that he's not the only one who's changed.

. Implied SasuSaku, if you really look into it you might find NaruSaku. Enjoy.

She's gotten so much stronger since the last time I'd seen her, it was amazing I could even recognize her. I watched silently as she brushed back some of her short pink locks out of her face as she sat on a bench under the tree I was in; how beautiful she was. I wanted so badly to go down to her to surprise her, she'd be happy to see me, she always used to be.

Then again, I'd left her for so long, her and Naruto. I couldn't show myself, who knows, she might even attack me. But would she do that? After all the affections she's shown me? It was hard to imagine that she'd attack me; I knew Naruto would, my rival, but Sakura-chan….then again, I'd never shown much interest in her feelings towards me, has she moved on?

I waited, watching from the tree branch. My chakara was concealed so well not even an ANBU would be able to detect me…. something Orochimaru had recently taught me. Perhaps I could just let my chakara show a little, enough for her to sense me….maybe she'd missed me….like I'd missed her….

"Sakura-chan!" It was Naruto's voice, any hope of talking to Sakura alone was gone, but I didn't leave, maybe I still had a chance? Maybe I could even speak to them both; they had always cared about me…

"Huh? What is it Naruto?"

"Hey come on! You've gotta see what Lee's doing!"

"Lee-san? What's he doing?"

"Nooo! You have to SEE it or it's not as funny!"

"Funny? What did you do to Lee-san!" Sakura stood up angrily her hands on her hips.

"No, not me! He did it himself! Come on!"

No, she's leaving? He's leaving? My heart began beating faster. Lee? I'd forgotten about him. Sakura seemed so worried about Lee, could it be that he and she…?

"Naruto! He'd better not be getting hurt!"

"Nah, I woulda helped him."

"Agh, Naruto! Fine, where is he?"

"Come on!" he grabbed her wrist and the two ran stumbling down the street with Sakura screaming at Naruto for going so fast. I sat silently; I had missed my chance. Not that it was much of a chance to begin with, but still I should've said something.

I let out a small sigh, then again, maybe it was better this way. They'd never understand anyway.

VT: Short and icky, well, a mini SasuSaku, SasuNaru, NaruSaku whatever you want. Mostly Sasusaku, obviously. Set after Sasuke left them and joined Orochi. XP reflection, semi-angst, ahh Sasuke you little loser, I love you so.

Sasuke: You made me mushy :glare:

VT: Bleh, I control the keyboard therefore I control you!

Sasuke: Grr…

VT: R&R please! Flames welcome, but not if you didn't like any of the couplings, otherwise its ok. :) Oh, new chapter coming soon if it gets any reviews. It gets better, promise nn


	2. Shift in My Memory

Too Late

Chapter 2: Shift in my Memory

By: Vampire Toy

PG-13 just in case

Disclaimer: No me own

Summary: Sasuke tries to talk to his old teammates after joining Orochimaru but finds that trying to reach them is going to be a little harder than it used to be and that he's not the only one who's changed.

"Talking"

:Sound effect:

(Inner most thoughts at the moment)

After the almost-encounter, I returned to my campsite while it was still early afternoon and stayed around there until nightfall. I was on a mission for Orochimaru, something I was doing to increase my strength and status in his little group. I leaned back on a tree and watched my small fire blaze the fish I'd caught for dinner. Only about two fish, I was only feeding one person after all; myself. I would've thought these recent solo missions Orochimaru gave me would grant me the time alone I'd been wanting. No more taking care of my teammates….no more listening to their arguments and rants or catching food for them. No more friends weighing me down….keeping me from my mission….my…. mission…..

:Sigh:

I pulled the fish out of the fire and scowled. It was pitch black; all my reminiscing had made me incinerate my food.

(You've always been terrible at cooking Sasuke… Sakura was the one who cooked….)

I muttered angrily, grabbing the hot fish with my free hand and throwing it into the woods. I looked down at my hand, seeing a few slight burns from the inferno fish; but I ignored it and tried again with my last fish.

(You'd think Orochimaru could at least teach you how to cook….that's part of becoming stronger….being able to take care of yourself so you don't need to rely on others)

I smirked to myself and nod; that's right, you're in this so you can be on your own.

(How could I be so foolish as to try and visit my old team? What use are they to me….I should be ashamed for having such an outburst and almost revealing myself….)

I scowled again as I watched my last fish go up in flames; so again I grabbed it with the same hand and tossed it into the woods. I couldn't have my camp smelling of burning fish; it might lure out animals.

(Hnn, I wonder if I could sneak into town and grab some food….) Well I COULD hide my chakara well enough to sneak around.

(So try it, if worst comes to worst, some villager will see you, and you can easily kill a villager…)

Well, this is part of my training, so I think I'll give this a try, I know my way around here as well as anyone else who's lived here all their lives.

I stood, keeping my chakara concealed, and bounding over the treetops into Konoha.

(Now, where would I find food at this hour?)

I landed behind a building and positioned my hands, mumbled a few words and heard the poof of smoke around me. I looked into the lighted street from the alleyway and walked out calmly. My new image was that of an average pedestrian; I could easily stroll around in this image while concealing my chakara, and no one would ever know I was here.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Look!" Naruto's voice once again interrupted my thoughts, and I turned cautiously to peek into the building I had landed behind. A bar of some sort, where Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were all sitting and eating a late dinner.

(Why are THEY eating so late?)

"I can't believe Lee-san got drunk."

"You're still on that? He's fine! He's just gonna have the worst hangover of his life…"

"Ugh…"

(Heh, I guess that's what Lee was doing earlier today)

"Look!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto was balancing cup upon cup on his nose.

"Stop that! You'll break them!"

"I'm a ninja, I have good coordinat-"

:CRASH:

:SMASH:

"…..heh, oops…"

"NARUTO!" Both Sakura and Kakashi screamed.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The manager grit his teeth angrily as a waiter rushed to sweep up the broken glass.

"Oh uh…."

"S-sorry about that." Sakura said meekly.

"Its no problem, I just don't ever want to see your faces here again."

"R-right…heh, come along children!" Kakashi shoved both Sakura and Naruto out the door hurriedly.

"I mean it! You come back and I'll file charges!"

"Urg….great I didn't get to finish my food…." Sakura mumbled, then turned darkly to Naruto.

"Heh? Sakura-chan? Uh….well, he said he'd file charges last time, but he didn't! So I guess he doesn't REALLY mean we can't come-"

:SLAM:

Sakura's fist crushed into Naruto's face making him fly back into a wall.

"Naruto! Can't you control yourself for ONE second?"

"Now, now….as….immature as that was, we were pushing it by going in there again after he'd told us not to…" Kakashi pet Sakura's head.

"The first time was Naruto's fault too… hnnn, come on, I'll make dinner…" Sakura muttered. I saw Naruto cheer and Kakashi smiled under his mask. Naruto wasn't always as stupid as he looked, I couldn't help but think he'd broken the glass on purpose.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! You've already eaten you don't have to come…" Naruto pointed a finger at the teacher.

"I'm still hungry though."

"No you're not."

"Yes, yes I am."

(I guess he's trying to get to Sakura now…..even more than when I was here…)

"Guy's hurry up!" Sakura was already far ahead of them down the street and both scampered to catch up. They all walked past me as if I was no one important. I only received a polite smile from Sakura and a look to acknowledge my presence from Naruto and Kakashi.

My heart stung and I was tempted to follow again.

(You've already been through this, if you show yourself this time, at the very least KAKASHI will attack you….so you'll just have to wait…)

Wait for WHAT! I'm not going for a nice little visit!

(Sakura! At least visit Sakura!) Why should I….?

(Isn't that the reason you wanted a mission so close to Konoha?)

……….that may have been true, for a long time I'd wanted to see how my old teammates were doing; just watch them to see how much they've changed, then leave again. It was a sort of…. redemption. I told myself I was better off without them, and they were better off without me. I wanted to see out my theory to make it easier for myself to do what I was doing.

Soon my thoughts of the visit made me want to actually SPEAK to them, well….mainly Sakura, but Naruto as well, and Kakashi. I'd already ruled out speaking to Kakashi, for my own safety, and Naruto was becoming increasingly annoying to me as I watched him. Even after I was gone, he persisted to get Sakura, if he were a real friend at all he would've known that I….

(I can't go talk to her…not if I can't talk to Naruto either….she might tell him I came…)

"Oh, excuse me sir," Sakura turned to me.

"Y-yes?" my heart began beating faster and I tried my best to shake off my nervousness. I couldn't let my chakara show now, not now…

"Do you have the time?"

"Oh, uh…no…sorry…"

"Its 11:00 PM." Kakashi replied for me.

"Oh crap. You guys will have to make your own food; I still need to unpack."

(Unpack? The recent mission must have been long; I guess they returned just this morning….) explains why I saw them this afternoon.

"Aww, well, maybe tomorrow night Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, yeah, you lazy bums."

"Thank you Sakura." Kakashi nod, "I'll see both of you tomorrow."

:Poof:

I shook my head in amusement, Kakashi never could leave like a normal person.

"Well, do you need help unpacking Sakura-chan?"

"Huh? No I'll be fine…YOU still need to unpack too!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do! I remember seeing you throw your bags into your apartment, go unpack, and get some rest!"

"Feh, fine."

"Goodnight Naruto."

"Goodnight Sakura-chan!" Naruto turn and ran off into the direction of his home. I turned to watch Sakura walk to her home and contemplated whom to follow.

(If anyone has the slightest chance of not trying to beat the crap out of you, it will be Sakura)

I waited a while until she was out of sight before proceeding to calmly walk to her home.

I had been to her house only once, and she wasn't home the one time I had come.

(It was her birthday, hnn, you missed her last birthday…) maybe because I'm on the opposing side now! I muttered angrily at myself and continued walking until I reached her front yard.

(Well? It's now or never…..)

Vampire Toy: Heh, I got reviews for this, imagine that! nn' thanks guys, whelp, I shall continue, but forgive me if my updates are slow; I have three stories aside from this one I'm working on and try to upload a new chapter for each one whenever I can.

Wootness, Sasuke's not perfect after all! He can't even cook a fish XP. Bet he wants his happy team back now…whelp, the next chapter…Will he go in? Will Sakura attack him! Bwahahah, I sincerely wish she'd bitchslap some sense into him ' alas, I will make this as realistic as possible!

Thanks again for your reviews, I feed off them to live o-o so keep em' coming R & R & Flames welcome (except if you don't like a pairing/pairings in this story, if you don't like em' then you shouldn't be reading the story)


	3. Deeper Cut

Too Late

Chapter 3: Deeper Cut

By: Vampire Toy

PG-13 just in case

Disclaimer: No me own

Summary: Sasuke tries to talk to his old teammates after joining Orochimaru but finds that trying to reach them is going to be a little harder than it used to be and that he's not the only one who's changed.

"Talking"

:Sound effect:

(Inner most thoughts at the moment)

I looked at the front door for ten minutes before even thinking about knocking, but then decided sneaking in would be a better advantage for me, should she attack.

(Hnn, lets see)

I walked around her house to a window and peeked inside seeing a feminine room, I knew was Sakura's. It had a few articles of clothing here and there, her bed with a pink cover was right under the window, the door to the hall (I assumed) on the other side of the room, a closet on the left and right across from the bed, a dresser and a chair.

(So this is Sakura's room, a lot different from what I thought it'd be….) I tried the window latch and grinned when I found it unlocked.

(Sakura, you need to be more careful who knows what psycho's could break into your home?)

I lift it quietly; unsure of where in the house she was, and crawled in, closing it behind me and shaking off my guise so I looked like myself again.

My knees sunk into the bed's soft mattress and I hopped off lightly, taking a better look around her room. Her closet was closed so I turned to her dresser and walked over. A small wooden jewelry box, a ribbon, her headband, and two framed photos. I furrowed my brow curiously seeing the second photo faced down on the table; I gently lift it to see what it could be of.

Us; Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, and me. The picture we'd taken a long time ago when our team was first put together. I frowned when I noticed the glass from the frame was cracked and shattered.

(I wonder what you were thinking when you woke up and I was gone….most likely angry….but you didn't throw it away Sakura-chan…)

I sighed putting it down and glanced over at the other photo, a newer one. It had Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi around Christmas; the background being of the large tree that everyone in the village would decorate around the holidays, it sat right in the middle of Konoha, our oldest tree.

(They look just fine without you….so you should just leave now)

:Creak:

"Hmm…. What the-"

I spun around to see Sakura in the doorway.

(Shit)

Looks like the surprise factor isn't my advantage anymore…

She spun around, rubbed her temples, muttered something and spun back around, her eyes growing wider when she realized I wasn't going away.

"S-s-s…."

"Sakura-chan…."

There was an uncomfortable pause; I knew she was contemplating what exactly to do, and she made a decision a little more quickly than I thought she would.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD!" She screeched grabbing kunai from her pouch and throwing them at me. I barely dodged them in my temporary shock as the kunai they pierced into the wall behind me.

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke! You know better than to be here! What do you want!" she threw more at me, then commenced to physically attack me, causing me to frantically dodge and jump out of her way.

(She's gotten a lot faster and stronger….her chakara is a lot more powerful than I remembered)

She grabbed the last of her kunai and flung them straight at my face and I narrowly missed them, one of the kunai's slitting my cheek.

"Sakura please!" the last kunai went into the old picture of our team that I'd put back up; it crashed to the floor, the entire frame shattered and the photo ripped where the kunai had cut it.

"What? What is it Sasuke-KUN?" She dove at me and I grabbed her by her shoulders at a pressure point, making her body thrashing wildly, trying to get lose and I only tightened my grip. Her crying was draining her energy and soon she couldn't fight anymore and her body began shaking in dark frustration as tears flood down her pretty face. She looked down, refusing to meet my gaze, twitching her shoulders slightly every now and then to see if I'd loosened my grip.

"Sakura…I'm not here to hurt you…"

She didn't say anything and bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly and letting more grief slide down her face.

"Sakura, please talk to me…"

Her head shot up and she gave me a cold glare; I was startled for a moment, she'd never given me a look so full of anger and sadness and my heart began hurting to see her like this.

"Sakura…I really need to talk to you…"

"About what?" she muttered.

I looked around at the mess we'd created in her room from the scuffle; I turned back to Sakura and sighed,

"Come on," I maneuvered her out the room, through the hall, and into the kitchen, sitting her down on a chair.

"Promise not to run or attack me."

"No guarantees."

"….Sakura please, I'll leave soon, I promise, just let me talk to you." (About what? You planned to come see her and talk to her, but what the hell are you planning to talk to her about!)

"Hmmpf."

(Good enough)

"Ok," I let go and stepped back to look at her as she sat angrily rubbing her arms.

"…Sorry, did I hurt you?" I asked trying to see her arms from my standpoint. She looked up and her tear-stained face softened wearily.

"Yes, you really hurt me Sasuke."

(……You know what she means….)

"I'm…sorry."

"It's a little late for that."

"Sakura, please, listen…..I had to do this…."

"Really?"

"Yes! Sakura, you should know why….you should know better than anyone else!"

"Because I was your number one fan."

My heart stung when she said that…..it only reminded me that I didn't deserve another chance. She was right not to want me here.

She closed her eyes again and lowered her head, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks again. I walked over cautiously and put a hand on her shoulder, startling her. She looked up at me sadly, most of her anger gone but replaced with heart-breaking misery.

"Sakura…that's not what I meant, you….really did mean a lot to me…..all of you did."

"As friends right? Of course you did Sasuke."

I sighed and knelt next to her. (What do I say now? I had years to sort out my feelings and I still haven't)

"Just tell me, did you ever like me? Just a little more than a friend?"

I blushed and covered my face with my hand, smiling.

(Did I ever like you as just a little more than friend? Not a little, a lot….)

"Forget it. You should probably leave….."

(No, no! I'm not leaving, you didn't give me enough time to answer…)

I felt her hand timidly take the one I had put over my face and pull it towards her.

"Oh so they ARE burns."

"What?"

(Oh, the fish burns) some of the burns were on the back of my hand too from where the boiling juices had splattered, but I didn't pay any attention till now.

"Where the hell did you get these?"

(Oh that's embarrassing…)

"I….er…"

"Maybe you got it…when you burned down someone's village." Her voice became cold and she let go of my hand.

"N-no…"

She stood up and walked out of the kitchen, I scampered after her like a puppy and found she was leading me to the front door. She pulled it open and stepped aside.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"Wait, just…"

"Goodnight."

I sighed and put on my guise again, chuckling slightly when Sakura noticed she'd asked me the time when I was in this guise earlier.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan."

She shut the door immediately after I got out, almost knocking me off the steps that lead to her door. I paused a moment and heard soft crying start up again. I wanted so badly to turn around and go back, to comfort her and hold her. But I knew that'd be too much for her to handle tonight.

I sighed and slowly walked away, every step becoming harder. She seemed in so much pain when I showed up…did I just mess up her happy little photo? She couldn't forget me now, was that it?

My chest was hurting; my heart beating faster and constantly telling me to go back. As if I'd be able to make anything better by doing so.

(Just….remember….she said goodnight, not goodbye) that's right….so perhaps, I could come back.

(Not tonight of course, not even tomorrow) but soon…..

I paused when I got to the middle of the street, far away from her house.

Now what? I should probably visit Naruto….I'm not sure if Sakura would tell him I came for a visit. It might be better if I talk to him before he finds out from someone else….that was the case with Sakura.

(But look how she took it)

well, it's to be expected.

Vampire Toy: Hey, I'd be pissed too if my crush since the age of five left for years and years and never acknowledged me until years later when he was some evil bastard. Oo whelp, she couldn't really hurt him,not because she's weak, because now she's not, but I guess because maybe she kinda still loves him XD hahaha I'm evil, oh well, too bad she didn't kick his ass. XP whelp, more confusion, drama, angst, and romance to come! Be patient my little reviewers, be patient. Sorry that chapter really sucked, I'm trying hard to make it realistic as possible (hides from angry peoples who thought the chapter sucked) eh, R&R & Flames welcome.


	4. Forgive not Forget

Too Late

Chapter 4: Forgive not Forget

By: Vampire Toy

PG-13 just in case

Disclaimer: No me own

"Talking"

:Sound effect:

(Inner most thoughts at the moment)

…

My visit to Naruto was nothing less than what I expected it to be. His messy apartment made it obvious he had no parental supervision to force him to be clean or neat. Getting inside his window wasn't too hard either, it was wide open.

(Just because you live on a different floor doesn't mean someone cant get in, you idiot…)

I sat tentatively on the windowsill looking around at his mess. His room was different from Sakura's, the bed being on the other side of the room and his crap being all over the floor. I shook my head and hoped in, trying hard to find a place to step that wasn't covered in clothes or half-eaten food packages.

I didn't want to be surprised again, knowing that being surprised by Naruto might be a little less convenient than being surprised by Sakura. I walked out of his room slowly, being sure not to make any excess noise as I went. I looked at his nightstand before reaching for the door. More pictures; the Christmas one Sakura had and one of the shy Hyuga girl and her team. I half expected pictures of all the other teams we had all encountered, but didn't bother to search any deeper than I had to.

I continued out his room down his small hall to his kitchen where I thought I heard him gorging himself. I made sure again, that my chakara was concealed, and peeked slightly around the corner. I almost fell over when I saw he wasn't gorging himself, but sleeping face down on the kitchen table.

(Naruto, baka, you snore like a hurricane)

I looked around him seeing a bag he must've taken with him on the last mission he and Sakura had. It was halfway open as if about to be unpacked. It was obvious he didn't quite get around to it. I sighed lightly, walking into the kitchen with a little more confidence, knowing Naruto's snores were probably blocking any other sound from reaching his ears.

(So now what?)

He was asleep, so I wouldn't be talking to him…(you had nothing to say anyway, not after visiting Sakura…) hnn, her visit wore me out in a social sense. It would be hard to approach Naruto; I might have started off by calming him, then asking about Sakura. Seeing how Sakura reacted, however, told me that Naruto might just kill me for even wondering about such a question.

(Because it should be obvious) it's not like I've never noticed her crush on me (it was hard to over look…)

suddenly my ears picked up another sound in the room that I'd omitted among Naruto's snores. A soft humming….like…a microwave? My head spun to see the microwave was on and had been cooking ramen; but the most important detail was that the timer was about to go off. I panicked and stepped as carefully around Naruto as I could to turn it off but I couldn't reach it in time.

:BEEP:BEEP:BEEP:

(Grr….this night just really sucks)

"Hmmphf…." I heard my former teammates sleepy grumble from behind me and spun around, dodging out into the hall, into his room and back out the window in a blur. I was sure I'd revealed my chakara by accident at one point but my main concern was getting far away from Naruto before he could realize anything had shifted.

I jumped from his building and landed awkwardly on my feet, almost falling over, but my steps fell in place as I ran quickly through the street in my guise. It almost seemed the road through town lasted forever. The only thing I could hear was my heavy footsteps paddling on the dirt path below me and echoing through the empty night.

I slowed my run gradually as I came to an opening to the forest. I sighed and took a deep breath, yelling at myself in my head for acting like such a coward.

(You should face your past) ….what an interesting way to put it….face my past? So they, my team….they were my past?

(You know what I meant…)

I stopped to look back for a moment before shaking my head at myself and walking into the forest back to my camp.

…

A month had passed of me doing nothing but watching my former team. I would mostly watch Sakura sleep or go throughout her day, but occasionally I would wander off to follow Naruto or follow Kakashi (but I only followed him for moments at a time).

I finally decided it might be safe to try visit Sakura again. I'd been watching my teammates carefully in my time here. The day after I had attempted to visit my old teammates, I heard Naruto loudly telling Sakura that he'd dreamed about me and that I'd been in his kitchen stealing his ramen. I shook my head with a smirk; as long as he's still oblivious I'm safe.

I also noticed Sakura didn't speak about my visit to anyone; it was almost as if she knew I was still watching…or as if she knew that I didn't want her to. She was rather quiet and on some occasions Kakashi would pull her aside to ask if anything was bothering her; she always replied the same way; "I'm fine sensei."

She and I both knew Kakashi was not so easily deterred and I was always nervous telling myself, 'this time she'll crack'. But she never did, and I began to feel, that perhaps now would be the best time to revisit her. My mission wasn't going to last too much longer either, so I had to hurry before I needed to report back to Orochimaru.

This time I'd thought out my visit a little more carefully. I had gotten her a gift seeing as her birthday had been a few weeks back, I had also decided to try explain my reasoning for what I was doing. I had thought over what she'd told me, and her of all people deserved to know at least my motivation.

So I waited patiently for the days practice to end and it eventually did at around 8:00 P.M. I watched wearily as they all separated to go home. Naruto once again, as he had everyday I'd watched, persisting to go home with her.

"Maybe tomorrow Naruto, I just wanna be alone right now." She smiled. Naruto looked at her, his expression serious and concerned.

"Alright, it's a date, I'll see ya tomorrow!" he quickly rid of his gloomy expression and waved at Sakura as he ran back home. Sakura waved lightly in return and walked with a little less gusto than Naruto. I frowned, I wanted to go down and perhaps walk with her, but I didn't want to take a chance in the open.

(You know why she's like that right?) Yes…..(It's your fault)

I sighed as my heart tightened in pain, of course it was my fault, from the photo's I could only assume she was happy until I showed up again.

I hopped silently after her until she entered her house, then looked around carefully to see if it would be safe for me to reveal myself. I couldn't reveal my chakara, but when I saw her again I didn't want to be in my disguise.

I finally hopped down after a moment or two and crept up to her window. I was relieved to find that the window was unlocked and crawled inside, closing it behind me quietly. I looked around to see if she'd been in her room and found her clothes on her bed. I paused to look at them curiously, and blushed when I realized she must be in the shower. I got up and went out of her room, trying to pinpoint where her bathroom was just so I could keep an eye on the door to see when she'd come out. I didn't want to embarrass us both by catching her naked. I'd have to wait a little while longer so she could finish.

I walked calmly down the small hallway, looking for a closed door, assuming it'd be the bathroom. I stopped suddenly when a flash of red caught my eye and turned my head abruptly to see what it could be.

(Sakura!)

She was in the bathroom…..wearing her old outfit, the one she used to wear when I was still here….

"Sasuke!" she turned her head when she caught glimpse of me in the mirror she was looking into.

"I…..hello."

(Smooth) I don't need sarcasm….

"…what….are you doing here…?"

"Visiting…."

She paused a moment then her face fell into a strange expression. It wasn't an angry one, but it wasn't too happy either, it was more the type of look you gave a small child who wouldn't listen to you the first fifty times you said something; tired and slightly annoyed.

"You don't knock?"

"Well….I thought you'd shut the door in my face…."

""Your right…"

(But that's why you left the window open) I smirked slightly but she caught my expression.

"What?"

"No….nothing…"

"Grr, you know, Kakashi-sensei is coming over later, you'd better be careful." She murmured walking out past me.

"Wait." I grabbed her shoulders, more lightly than I had the last time, and spun her to face me.

"What?"

"Look at you." I smiled. She blinked and her look of annoyance was replaced with confusion.

"You wore this….I mean, it's your old outfit…" (Don't bring up the fact that you left….)

"Yeah….it's….old. I mean, it's kidna tight now." She said calmly referring to her matured body. I stared and a light blush spread over my cheeks when I saw the fabric tighten around her breast area.

"Ahem….yes, you've grown beautifully." (Yes, good, don't show you're nervous as shit….)

There was a moment of awkward silence, our bodies almost pressed together from the moment I had swung her around to face me. She looked off to the side slightly to avoid eye contact then let out a small sigh before glancing at me again.

"What is it? You came to see fi we were still ok….right? That's what you came to see?"

"Well, yes…."

"We're fine Sasuke. Naruto, Kakashi, and I; all of us….I heard you'd visited Naruto, and you probably saw he was ok as well."

"Yes….he doesn't quite remember the encounter…"

"No…but you woke him, he's useless in the morning."

The comment made us both chuckled slightly; Naruto was definitely the one who'd changed the least.

"Kakashi…."

"What?" I asked.

"You haven't visited him, he'd have beaten you up."

"Hnnn." I wouldn't make a comment at that; I didn't believe he could beat me up, but to be safe, I wasn't going to deny it.

(Besides, that WAS my initial reason for not visiting him) shut up.

"He knows you're here……I mean, I knew you were watching."

"Is that why you didn't tell them?" it pained me to think that only her fear or secrecy was keeping her from telling her team… it hurt to think she might not give a damn anymore.

"No, why confirm suspicions and raise hopes? Kakashi is waiting for me to tell him, so he can be sure and go find you. If I tell Naruto, then his optimism will raise and then shatter. He might think you've come back to stay."

The corner of my mouth twitched slightly at the comment.

"What's keeping Kakashi from just looking for me now if his notions are so strong?" I asked trying to brush away the feeling quickly.

"The team, Naruto and I, that's what. You think he'd leave us if he wasn't sure? Besides, we're still training."

"I see."

Another awkward pause and I slowly placed my hands on her arms.

"Hm?"

"Well, you said Kakashi was coming to visit tonight?"

"Yes…."

"Before I leave then….can I finish and answer the question you asked me?"

"What question?"

"A few days ago, the night I first came to visit."

"…."

"Do I care about you as more than a friend?"

"I know what question you're talking about! I was just waiting for you to answer." She muttered blushing. I smiled softly; she still faltered when the thought of a deeper relationship came up.

(So she still loves me?) Perhaps.

"Heh, you're blushing…" my hand came up slowly and my thumb ran gently over her soft cheeks, only increasing the redness over her delicate face.

"I-its just hot in here…"

I leaned down to face her eye-level.

"I don't think so." I murmured, a smirk playing on my lips. Her eyes were wide in embarrassment and surprise; I was never one to flirt much.

I moved my arms quickly, wrapping one around her waist to pull her body closer, then the other to pull her face to mine.

I tilted my head slightly and our lips met roughly. I had pushed her head too hard and our faces were nearly crushed together.

(So much for romance)

I didn't give up; however, I was finally kissing her, after so long, missing her and sorting out my feelings, I didn't want to give it up now.

Her lips were soft against my own chapped ones and our bodies fit perfectly together as I held onto her. My hand tangled in her soft hair and her fingers trailing through my own black strands.

The need for air forced us apart a minute later and I gave her a loving smile; it had been a long time since I could smile at anyone this way.

She was bright red but smiling also as she panted lightly. Her hands came up to cup my face, her palms daintily brushing against my muscular cheeks.

"You're blushing." She said to mostly herself, as if not quite believing I was capable of such a thing.

"No, it's….just hot in here."

Her hands left my face to cover her own as she giggled slightly, shaking her head.

"What's so funny?" I smiled again.

"Your hair is not as soft as I thought it would be."

"W-what?" I blushed again, more out of confusion than anything.

"Your hair," she repeated, grabbing a chunk and pulling my head down to her level.

"Ow!"

"You're like a porcupine. These spikes could kill." She chuckled, softening her grip to let me look up.

"Well, yeah, sorry my hair's not naturally soft like yours."

"Are you kidding? You know how much conditioner it take to get my hair like this?"

"Is that your secret?"

We both laughed; we were more comfortable around each other now for some reason. I remember even when I WAS here, that she would always blush and stutter around me and I would never know what to say to her and end up muttering something cold.

How awkward it was to think that we had to go through so much to get to know each other.

"Hmmm…." Sakura's face fell as her laughs died down. She gave me a heartbreaking look of sadness before letting go of me, almost pushing herself away from me.

"Uh…you should go….Kakashi-sensei will be coming soon."

"….right…."

(What did I do wrong?) You left, that's what you did wrong, remember…..who's side your on.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

I paused a moment to look and her before grabbing her without warning and hugging her close to my body. I buried my face in her shoulder, giving her an affectionate squeeze before breathing her in one last time. I quickly let go and took a step or two back, as if stumbling.

"Goodnight Sakura." I quickly turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

The next moment I was on her roof and my heart began beating faster. I became nervous suddenly as if someone was watching me….someone close by….

Becoming frantic at the realization that it might be Kakashi, I bounded over the rooftops and finally into the forest to my campsite.

"What the hell was all that about?"

(You shouldn't have kissed her!)

But…

(It's messing everything up! Look at what you're doing! Don't go back! Not again, never again)

What! Never again? I couldn't….I didn't even get to give her the gift I'd gotten her…

(You can't go back, not until your mission is finished)

My mission….

(Remember it)

Yes, of course.

My hand went to my pocket to grab the gift but it wasn't there. I reached in my other one frantically.

(Did I drop it?) I bounded out of the forest again; whether I could see her again or not, I still wanted her to have the gift.

I put up my guise and searched the rooftops and alleyways as I backtracked my frantic route. How could I have lost it? I stopped suddenly, my heart seeming to cease beating.

Could it be someone WAS watching me? Did they take it? But why? And how! How did I not notice them take it? Who's that strong? Not Kakashi, I was expecting him, I would've been able to sense him, but this person….all I could feel was their eyes…

My heart thud quickly again and I carefully made my way back to my camp. I dropped down onto the ground, sitting cross-legged and rubbing my temples.

Those eyes were familiar to me, the way they were looking at me….who was it?

…

Vampire Toy: DUN DUN DUN! Who is it? Not who you'd expect…I hope XD well I updated woohoo! Sorry for the slow updates, I'm working on 4 stories right now and I don't have much time to do them anymore, since finals are coming up and I have to bring my grades up before school lets out (dies). Well, I hope that was ok, I didn't like it too much but I hope it will hold you off for a little while X3 hehe, I'm giving myself too much credit. Thank you for reading and please R&R! Flames welcome.


	5. Like Old Times

Too Late

Chapter 5: Like Old Times

PG-13 Just in case

Disclaimer: I don't own…..dammit…

"Talking"

:Sound Effect:

(Inner most thoughts at the moment XD)

…

"Not that you are any of my concern," A cold voice hissed, "but I don't believe you are welcome in this village."

I froze; the voice was coming from behind me, the same eyes watching me.

(Goddammit! This is probably the jackass that stole my gift…) I turned around slowly and twitched slightly in shock.

"Gaara…."

"Your village is not my concern either mind you," he continued, ignoring my acknowledgment of his presence, "….but trying to recruit….can't let you do that."

"Recruit…? You mean….Sakura? Wait, then you did take it! Gimme back the gift dammit!"

"Gift?" he disappeared and reappeared on a tree branch.

"I had a gift! A gift for Sakura, for her birthday! I know you took it!"

"What did it look like?"

"YOU KNOW!"

"I took nothing of yours. I'm simply here to tell you, that if you try get near her or anyone else and I happen to be around, I'll kill you. Do not try drag anyone else down with you."

I was silent, unsure of what Gaara was getting at. He had changed, gotten taller, longer hair, and his personality seemed different as well, but I knew it couldn't be THAT different. He wouldn't go out of his way to…

"I take your silence as stupidity, so let me explain; my only concern is my village. If this village and its people are taken into the darkness with you, then my village is obliged to help as an agreement in our new alliance. It would be a hassle to bring more of my villagers into this; my siblings and I are already here to help, and I personally find crowds annoying."

"Ahh, people never completely change do they?" I asked smirking as his motive came to light.

"You would know that best."

(Ouch)

"Eh….well, I'm not here for recruiting, thanks."

"I could kill you now."

"….but…?"

"You by yourself are no threat, I think it would be nice to see how long you last until someone beats that arrogant smirk off your face. Hope it's not me." A gust of sand swiftly enveloped him and purposely knocked me back into my small fire. I had to roll out quickly so I wouldn't completely go up in flames.

"Ugh, that little…"

(You weren't ready to fight! Be glad he didn't try tear your face off)

"Heh…"

Wait, if he didn't take my gift then who did!

(Don't even try to go back)

…feh, if I can never go back to her….not until my mission is done, then I have to do this now or I might go back later anyway.

(Be quick!)

I'll just take a look around, I probably dropped it and some kid found it.

(It's kind of late for a kid to be out)

Ok, well someone has it!

(You could've just dropped it…)

……whatever…..

…

I decided to wait until early morning so the light could help me in my search and I could be a little more comfortable in my disguise. At night my disguise only worked if someone looked at my face before trying to sense any chakara that might have slipped out. People always held their guard higher at night, making it easier to sense me.

I wandered through the town my head down and eyes darting every direction as I easily darted through crowds without so much as brushing against someone. I silently applauded myself for blending in so well while searching, but just as I was taking in my ego boost I felt someone roughly brush against my shoulder and when I turned to see who it was I almost jumped into the air.

"Ka-er, sorry mister…"

"It's….no problem…."

I don't recall ever being as afraid as I was then except for once in my life, he didn't move, just continued to stare at me, almost mockingly. I wasn't sure if he could tell who I was or not.

(Damn him and his mask)

Kakashi.

"You look familiar young man, have I met you before?" he asked calmly.

"Uh...n-no sir, I'm…a visitor, I've never been here before."

"Really? What are you doing here?"

"I…I…"

(Is he being suspicious? Why is he eyeing me like that!)

"Are you on vacation, school trip…?" he rephrased.

"Err, I'm here with….my parents on a business trip, they're in a meeting right now…."

"So where do you go when they're in meetings?"

"I wander around…"

"Aww no!" he flung an arm around my shoulder making me jump a little, "No, no, no! You don't need to wander around by yourself! I have a little ninja team with nothing to do today, why don't you come with me and meet them?"

"Oh er…no thanks…I'm fine just.."

"It wasn't really a question."

"Oh."

(Just play along! If he can't break you then he didn't technically find you out!)

Right.

"Ok, I guess it won't be too bad since I have nothing to do all day anyway." I said putting on a big grin.

I could almost see Kakashi frowning under his mask as he guided me to where Sakura and Naruto were.

(He wanted a quick confession?)

Maybe he doesn't even know for sure it's me.

(He's trying to see if it is)

But I won't let him.

…

Instead of taking me into a chamber and locking me up until I revealed myself as I'd thought he would do, I actually found myself amongst my old teammates once more. Sakura was the first to notice me and I blushed slightly in embarrassment; from the way Kakashi and I were walking it almost seemed I was a prisoner.

"Kakashi-sensei…who is this?"

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei! He's not a new teammate is he? Cause we told you we don't want one!"

I blinked in surprise, didn't want one? I knew they hadn't gotten a replacement for me yet, but I didn't know they'd been turning them down! Naruto seemed especially keen on that….so maybe he didn't hate me too much after all….

"Now, now, don't be rude Naruto. He is not a new teammate; he is a visitor to our lovely village and his parents are in a meeting now, and since you two have nothing to do today, I thought we could show our new friend around."

"Oh….what's your name?" Sakura asked eyeing me; she wasn't sure if it could really be me, so close to being caught? Or just so close in daylight?

(Well of course she knows its you, she's seen your disguise before)

She's confused.

"Oh, well we can show him around! That's no problem! Hi there my name is Naruto and this lovely lady is Sakura!"

"Naruto!" Sakura grinned blushing slightly.

(It would feel awkward to be the only one who knew)

"It's nice to meet you…" Sakura held out her hand for mine. I smiled and grabbed it, and even though I knew I shouldn't be so bold, I bent and kissed her hand, "My name is Mykosaki, its nice to meet you, Sakura."

Sakura blushed furiously and looked down at her feet to try hide her big grin.

Naruto looked confused as he eyed me then Sakura and finally just pat my back hard.

"I don't want you kissing my hand so, this is my hello!"

"Hehe, that's fine." I replied softly.

"Sooooo Mykosaki! What village are you form? Are you a ninja?"

I smiled at Naruto's bombardment of questions.

(Just like old times)

Vampire Toy: Sorry for the short sucky chapter but I updated didn't I? XP Well tell me what you thought, more to come soon I hope! R&R and flames welcome.


	6. Mixed Feelings

Too Late

Chapter 6: Mixed Feelings

PG-13 Just in case

Disclaimer: I don't own…..dammit…

"Talking"

:Sound Effect:

(Inner most thoughts at the moment XD)

…

I was almost happy to hear that Naruto and Sakura had been refusing new members to our team. In some way it made me feel as though I still had a place among my friends, even if that wasn't exactly true. Whether or not they'd take me back was a different story; I wouldn't ever expect them to have to take me back. In fact, in the years I had been gone I'd come to the conclusion that I would probably die and when I did, no funeral of mourning would be held for me. They never go to so much trouble for traitors.

Sakura and Naruto walked on either side of me with Kakashi following behind. I was still unsure of whether or not he'd found me out but I knew that as long as I was around my old teammates, especially Sakura, that I would be safe.

"Mykosaki, have you eaten lunch yet?" Sakura asked her hands behind her back in an almost timid fashion.

"I…" my stomach let out a loud rumble and my face went up in flames.

(I guess I lost a lot of my composure not being around people for so long…)

What about the Sound nins?

(They don't count as people to me, I could care less what they do or why, most of them are just power-hungry)

Like you

"Well let us treat you to something to eat!" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah! Are you paying Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Baka!"

"Aww come on Sakura!"

"You can pay for yourself! You eat too much for me to have enough money for everyone!"

(Some things never change) I smiled, my embarrassment wearing off.

"How about you sensei?" Naruto asked looking back.

"Hnn, I'll pay for three bowls max."

"Alright! How about you Mykosaki?" Naruto grinned at me.

"Naruto he's a guest!"

"So? We showed him around, he probably wants to thank us!"

"You dobe!" Sakura smacked him over the head and he began to whine.

"Ignore him Mykosaki." Sakura said hesitantly reaching for my arm to pull me inside, but stopped and simply walking in ahead of me.

I frowned, following her like a hurt puppy as Naruto behind me tried to coax more money out of Kakashi. Sakura sat down in a booth and I immediately moved next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly as Naruto and Kakashi stood in the doorway arguing.

"What are you talking about Mykosaki-san?"

"Sakura…"

"It's nothing."

Kakashi finally came to the booth carrying Naruto by the scruff and tossing him into the seat.

"We decided what we want?" he asked eyeing me for a few seconds before turning his attention to Sakura.

"Oh, shrimp ramen please." Sakura said.

"Chicken please." I replied.

"Hmmm….beef and shrimp…and chicken and.."

"I said three and I meant it." Kakashi told Naruto as he looked over the menu."

"Aww….."

"Naruto, I'll buy you one more bowl, but only one!" Sakura waved a finger to emphasize.

"Alright! That's my Sakura-chan! Thanks! So beef, shrimp, chicken, and probably oriental, what do you think Sakura?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright, what are you getting Kakashi-sensei?"

"Pork ramen."

"Aww man, that sounds good too…"

"NO MORE!" Kakashi and Sakura shouted at the same time.

"Fine!"

…

After we all ordered our conversation came back to the two-member team that Naruto and Sakura belonged to.

"By the way, sorry for that stuff I said when you first came, it might've seemed like I was gonna kick your ass, but you seem pretty nice." Naruto said through mouthfuls.

I smirked and shook my head, "That's fine….you all seem to be getting along nicely with only two members anyway."

"We were strong when we had three members." Sakura murmured eating calmly.

"Yeah, but I think he's right Sakura-chan, maybe we're better like this." Naruto said.

"Don't be stupid." Sakura muttered.

There was uncomfortable silence and I had to keep from letting out a heavy sigh. Seeing my team…my former team, this way…made me feel guilty…not that it shouldn't. I WAS guilty, I was a betrayer.

(But you do what you have to… your also an avenger…) I reminded myself.

"I don't think you could've been any better with a third member." I said breaking the silence. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura looked up at me in surprise.

"Yeah well you don't know our old teammate so you can't say!" Naruto said angrily. I wished that Naruto was in on my guise like Sakura, I wanted him to know as much as Sakura, that I was….in a sense 'proud' of how strong they'd become on their own. They really didn't need me anymore, but they still paid me respect, more than I deserved.

"We're pretty strong now though…" Sakura said trying to cool Naruto's temper. Naruto gave her a look of almost shock.

"Sakura! You can't say that! You love-"

"Let's not make our guest uncomfortable." Kakashi cut Naruto off, his eyes on me.

I looked at him for a moment, expecting to see suspicion or anger directed towards me, but I only saw weariness. I panned the table of familiar faces and almost felt my heart rip apart in pain. I grit my teeth and suddenly became angry.

"Why are you still defending him?" I hissed.

"What?" Sakura and Naruto looked at me curiously.

"Wasn't your teammate, your third member, Uchiha Sasuke?"

I saw Naruto tense in rage and Sakura's eyes widened in pain. Kakashi sat seemingly unfazed and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him down, and it might have worked if I hadn't gone on.

"He betrayed you and everyone in this village." I said in a low voice, "and you refuse to take any new members to your team….but I'm sure you would never take him back!"

"What the hell's your problem!" Naruto yelled angrily grabbing my neck in a chokehold across the table, startling the people in the restaurant.

"You didn't know him! You have no right to say any of that!" he growled.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried.

I gave her a side-glance while trying to pull Naruto's arms from my neck, she was crying now. I felt Naruto's grip loosen and looked up to see him watching her as well.

"Sakura, you more than anyone I know would wanna defend him? What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked almost in pain.

"Leave her alone she knows what you don't seem to understand." I yanked his hands from my neck and made a quick motion, twisting them behind his back and slamming him down on the table.

"Uchiha Sasuke is a traitor! No one will cry when he dies and by now I know YOU wouldn't think twice before killing him!" my anger seemed to have spurred Naruto's fury even more and he threw me off and I crashed into someone's table.

"Naruto!" Kakashi's voice rang angrily as people began panicking

"If your gonna start a fight then get out!" the manager yelled. Naruto didn't seem to hear anyone and lunged at me, only to be stopped by Sakura who quickly jumped in front of me.

"That's enough!" Kakashi snarled grabbing both Naruto and I and yanking us outside. He threw us both to the ground glaring down. Sakura walked next to him tears still flooding down her cheeks.

"Naruto, you're wrong, I don't agree with Mykosaki…"

"What?" he asked sitting up.

"What!" I asked surprised.

"Please just calm down, both of you, neither of you understand it….or…maybe you do but…no matter what," she turned to me, "No matter what, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and I will always care about Sasuke, we were teammates, friends, and family we have always been bonded and that's what Naruto meant. Ninja teams usually grow up together and we did, but just because Sasuke left…doesn't mean we don't still love him. He was Naruto's best friend and mine, Kakashi will always think of us as his children…even if Sasuke never realized it and even if it wasn't enough to keep him here, he knows….that we will always be willing to give him a second chance, even if no one else will."

There was a long silence before she turned to Naruto and spoke up again, "But…it doesn't mean what he did was right. He never took our feelings into consideration and has always acted as if he's had nothing,"

I felt my heart ache, she wasn't only talking to Naruto, I knew, but it was the fact that she was telling me this, she'd become bolder and was now showing me what she felt in her heart.

"He lost his family Naruto, but you've never even had one, my parent's are never home, and Kakashi-sensei…." She turned to him her face stained but her tears still flowing, "his entire team DIED. Sasuke acted as if he was the only one whose life wasn't perfect or full of happiness and picnics with mom and dad. All these years together, our team has become our family so even if he DIDN'T have his mother and father, he had us." She took a deep shaky breath and turned back to me, "So your both wrong."

Everyone stood in silent shock, me most of all. I knew she had changed, but she was so different from the shy girl who gushed over me and acted as if I were her prince charming. In a few moments she had spilled out all her anger and sadness that had built up over the years, the worst part being most of it was directed me.

"Naruto…would you walk me home?" she asked suddenly. Naruto blinked and stood up, shooting me a glare but walking over to Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, maybe you'd like to come too? I'll make dinner for you two later….i mean, company would be nice now, you know, I mean…"

"I'll walk you, I don't quite feel like going home." The stunned sensei murmured.

"It was nice meeting you Mykosaki." She said walking off with Kakashi and Naruto.

I frowned and stood up also, brushing myself off.

(She's taking them home to make sure I don't follow her)

I sighed and turned to see a few people who'd come out of the ramen shop to see what was going on. I scowled at them and quickly walked away.

…

VT: SOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the complete OOC'ness of the last chapter Xx I wasn't quite awake when I wrote it, I should've waited to post it, but anyway, to make up for it I made this chappie extra long and full of extra angstness! (And hopefully in-character) Now, nobody needs to worry about the pairings in this, it's most definitely sasusaku :3 maybe hints or naruhina as I do so love that pairing as well. (ahem) anyway, thanks to everyone who's reading this! I promise to do a better job on the next chapter! R&R Please!

Well I thought I'd give you guys the soundtrack to my inspiration for the angst in this chapter, unless you guys don't wanna hear it XD well I'll try this once since I've seen other authors do it

To the Moon and Back- Savage Garden

Blurry- Puddle of Mud

Best of You- Foo Fighters

Haha, I usually have a lot more and a lot more variety but that was just a little sample of what put me in the mood. If you want me to never list any songs again just lemme know I dunno if you might find my soundtrack listings annoying XD love you all!


End file.
